Next generation
by iaminwaytoomanyfandoms
Summary: This is a story following the next generation of ever after high students and how they cope with new friends, new foes and new awkward love triangles. Even if they can't quite tell what'll happen during the year, they do know one thing: this school year's gonna be real exciting!


**Okay, so while I have writer's block for my other story (sorry!) I thought I'd do another one about the children of the ever after high kids and their first day of high school. ^_^. Anyway, on with the show!**

 **Chapter 1- Danielle, the story of a royal**

* * *

"Oh my fairy godmother! Can you like, believe it? This is the year of LEGACY DAAAAAAY! Finally, my chance to show my stupid step-sister that it's me who's the next Robin Hood _not_ her. Who does she think she is? A princess? Pffffft, she's just a swan. You ever heard one of those things, because I have and trust me they sound like pure evil." Brianna Hood, the daughter of Sparrow hood babbled as she swiped the lock on her mirror pad and switched on her blog page. Technically, it wasn't her mirror pad and was in fact her step-sisters, but, she had been taught by her grandfather how to steal stuff which of course left the future swan princess to her peril, seeing as Robin Hood was one of the most renowned thieves of all time. The girl by Brianna's side smirked. "Ya know you're gonna have to give her it back, right? If there's one thing Priscilla's good at it's sniffing out dirt on you, and to be honest, this seems the perfect kinda dirt that'd piss off your padre so much that you wouldn't be allowed out for three months. You know he hates stealing." Jennifer said, glancing down at her phone. She had already received tons of flirtatious messages from a whole number of boys including one from Danielle Charming's 'evil' cousin, Lucas. She had replied to basically all of them in Italian except for Lucas's and Bill, the son of Briar Beauty. This is what happens when the Greek gods go to Italy, they suddenly go all Mafia-like and not allow you to date _anyone_. Although on the topic of the Charming's, Daring's daughter was being eerily quiet. The demi-goddess and thief turned to her with suspicious looks. "You sure are being quiet Danielle. Plus you look even more serious than Artemis while hunting. What's wrong?" Jenifer asked raising a perfectly drawn eyebrow. "Yeah dude, what's up? Usually you'd be all uber excited about the fact that you can make new friends and all that mush!" Brianna chorused.

Danielle sighed. Right now she couldn't exactly speak. Surprisingly, this time it wasn't thanks to Dr. Lecter's granddaughter trying to sew her lips together because she's being 'so noisy no one can think'. No, this time she was quiet simply because she was nervous about legacy day. Although she was a tomboy, it was hard not to want the luxurious life style of a princess. And what better way to do so than become the next snow white! But of course this would ruin her reputation. Danielle smiled at her friends and laughed. "I'm OK. I just didn't sleep last night. I was too busy texting...erm...Ally! Yeah! We had a real long convo about how tea is a good energy source and how fun tea parties are. uh-huh!" Danielle smiled, as her friends looked over at the girl Danielle had been texting. It did seem a little weird for a Charming to be texting the next Mad Hatter, but, they'd have to believe her. The three had only just got into school when a bunch of strangers came over telling them all bits of gossip that had supposedly happened over summer. Brianna sighed, and stood on top of the nearest bench to clap her hands. When the silence fell, she started, "Okay, guys! Shut up and let me explain each rumour, slowly. Rumour 1: No, Danielle is NOT pregnant and I'm kinda worried how that gossip came about. Rumour 2: Yes, I will be joining up with my friends from Nottingham and starting a band with them. A single will be out within the next month, hopefully! And last but not least, rumour 3: Jenny isn't going out with ANY of the boys you all said! Thank you!" Brianna bowed and jumped down to join her friends.

The girls walked away, arms linked and smiling.

* * *

The trio then made their way to Kingdom management. But, by the time they got there, they were 10 minutes late. All three girls waved awkwardly at the new teacher who scowled down on the girls. "Danielle Charming! Why are you so late? Such behaviour is unlike either of you-"

"Yeah,yeah. I get it. It's not very lady-like to be late. Sorry grandpa!" Danielle quipped as the teacher turned a light shade of red at the girl's reaction. Meanwhile, The daughter of Blondie Lockes and the daughter of Cupid were snickering away at their buddies response. Seems that the first day nerves had quickly passed over Dani and she was back to the sarcastic loud mouth they knew so well. Mr. Minos cleared his throat and spoke, "Seeing as you're late you won't have much choice in where you sit. Danielle Charming, you'll be sat next to Crimson, Brianna if you would care to place yourself next to Eric over there and, darling Jennifer, if you wouldn't mind taking the seat next to Lucas." The girls nodded and sat down. Just as she plopped herself in place Danielle heard someone snicker from beside her. Crimson Whitt. The son of Lizzie Hearts. She scowled at the prince as he tilted his chin up smiled at her. "I see your still being as classy as ever ?" He whispered, as said blonde stuck out her tongue then rolled her eyes. She reached into her new bag and brought out her ear phones and phone. _This_ was gonna be a long lesson.

* * *

 **So, I hope the first chapter was okay! I'm going to do the next chapter about the Legacy day rehearsal (Their legacy day will be based on whether they want to follow the destiny or not rather than signing the book) and who's in their dorms. Still if you have any suggestions for chapters please let me know!**


End file.
